


My Own Breath

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soft Kylux, Touch-Starved, Virgin Kylo Ren, cpr? should that be a tag?, im serious about that, mini fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has only ever caught glimpses of Kylo Ren's face, short moments when the knight's helmet is off. After an incident in the hangar, he realizes he needs to see more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cthene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthene/gifts).



> For my dear [theascetic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theascetic/pseuds/theascetic) as part of [bygoneboy's](http://bygoneboy.tumblr.com/) wonderful mini kylux exchange. They wanted touch-starved virgin Kylo Ren. I hope I've delivered, and I really enjoyed writing something so different.

The conference room is dim when he steps inside, lights down lower than they should be per regulations. And Hux hates when he's not the first person there, hates when he walks in and sees someone else sitting there, folders in front of them, prepared before Hux even gets a chance to take a few calming breaths. Only this time, this time the lights are too soft, too low even to make out more than the shadowed shape of someone hunched, facing away from him. 

Hux clears his throat, flicks the lights. 

Takes a stumbling step backward as he realizes who it is, who the choking, wrenching sound is coming from. A flash of pale skin, dark hair against black robes, and as Ren slams the mask back on Hux reflects that this is the most he's ever seen of the man. One glimmer of skin, a few broken gulps in an empty room. And then Ren is his towering, monstrous self again, hoarse voice booming out in a greeting, curt and almost rude.

***

The next time Ren's hair matters – for it is his hair, more than his pretty skin, that Hux wonders about – the next time it matters to Hux is when he storms in early to a meeting with Snoke. And at first he doesn't even see Ren, too focused on how Phasma has been slighted at yet another meeting of high command, and she doesn't deserve this, not with the caliber of work she does on a daily basis. And Snoke needs to do something about it. 

It's only Ren's choked, scoffing gasp that makes him turn. And then he feels his voice trailing off as the pale light of the holoprojector glimmers in Ren's hair, catches highlights of gold and red flickering in gleaming strands. 

But only for a second. Because then Ren ducks his head. Wrenches the helmet off the floor and slides it back on. And Hux's breath catches. Because there's a shift, a slide, and Ren is a faceless monster again, a creature of battered metal and leather. Yet for a moment, just a moment, Hux felt as though something inside him was fluttering, stealing away his breath like a shadow in the dead of night and leaving him aching and desperate. 

“General?” Snoke's voice echoes through the room. Hux starts, nods. 

“I apologize for interrupting, Supreme Leader.” Hux makes a little half bow, steps back a pace. Heart still beating stutter-step. 

***

Ren is back early from a mission. Hux only learns this, of course, because he's in the hangar control tower, perched behind Thanisson on a surprise inspection tour. And then the Upsilon come screaming in, a trail of smoke behind it in billowing clouds that spiral high into the upper reaches of the TIEs. 

Hux sighs. There's a long black skid mark on the floor, and one of the Upsilon's wings hasn't quite managed to quite fold up the entire way. 

There's a sharp sputter, and the door starts to open up, a gaping maw disgorging smoke across the hangar. Of course, Hux thinks, of course Ren will come waltzing out, stalk past uncaring of the damage he's done. 

Except he doesn't. 

No. There's a beat, maybe two, where Hux simply stares, waiting. Ant then, well, Ren isn't coming out. No, nothing happens. And Hux's stomach twists, heart clenching, breath speeding up. He turns away from Thanisson, reports on the Upsilon muffled by the silence that seems to be encircling him. And he's walking faster now, heels clicking too fast on the floor as he pounds the controls to the lift. As he steps inside, shaking a little. Hux takes a sharp breath as the lift doors open on the hangar floor, smoke sharp and acrid against his throat. He brushes off a trooper's hand as he crosses the floor. 

The smoke is thicker when he comes to the door of the shuttle. Hux takes a deep, gasping inhalation and ducks down. Lights flash through the thick white and Hux's head feels tight. Then he's in the cockpit. And there's Ren, slumped over the controls, breath rasping through the helmet in little sharp gasps. 

“Ren?” Hux calls, coughing. No answer. Hux's heart speeds up. He must be suffering from smoke inhalation, there's not other explanation for the way his chest feels tight. He takes ahold of Ren's shoulder. Ren doesn't move. And now there's bile at the back of Hux's mouth, sick thick in his throat as he grabs at Ren's arms, drags him off the seat. He's a limp weight in Hux's hands. And his robes are slicked with something – blood? – but Hux ignores it as he starts to stumble backward towards the door. Ren's boots scrape along the floor. One catches. And Hux's heart catches too. He gives a wrenching heave, tugging harder where his hands fist under Ren's arms. 

The boot comes free of the floor and Hu falls with a thump. There's pain sparking through his leg, but Ren's breath is growing more erratic, a gasping, wheezing rasp. So Hux struggles to his feet, ignoring the ache arching through his knee. And he gets ahold of Ren's shoulder again and tugs. Then he's tumbling the rest of the way down the ramp. The air is clearer here. But Hux keeps going, stumbling forward, one foot in front of the other. Finally, finally, his throat stops burning. At last he can breathe. And his hands ache as he stretches his fingers and relaxes his dead man's grip on Ren's sleeves. 

Silence. 

And then Hux realizes what that means. No gasping breaths, no harsh whistle through the vocoder. Quite. 

Ren!

Hux scrambles across the deck on knees that ache from their sudden thud on the floor earlier. And then he's fumbling at the release for Ren's helmet, his own breath aching in his chest. Then Ren's helmet is sliding apart, and Hux jerks it back with trembling fingers. Ren's face looks ashen, lips slack and calm. Hux bows over him. Silence. And he can't feel the whisper of Ren's exhalations against his cheek. 

His chest clenches. 

Then he's forcing Ren's mouth open, fingers searching inside to make sure his airway is clear. He cradles Ren's head for a moment as he feels the thud of Ren's heart under his palm. At least it's still beating. Hux takes a deep breath. Pinches Ren's nose shut and presses his lips to Ren's larger ones. 

So soft.

He can't help but notice as he begs, silent and incessant in his own head, an echoing refrain. _Breathe, Ren, please._ And it's so wrong to notice the warmth of Ren's chest under his palm, how soft his lips are, how his nose brushes light against Hux's cheek each time Hux pulls back to take another sharp breath. But Hux can't help it, is so caught up that Ren's first rattling wheeze comes as a shock. But then, then Ren takes another and another, chest starting to rise and fall on its own. And Hux pulls back, unlaces his hand from where it's unaccountably started to smooth Ren's hair away from a forehead damp with sweat. 

Ren's eyes flutter open. 

They're glassy for a second, but then they focus on Hux, gleaming in the smoky air of the hangar. Ren opens his mouth, seems about to speak, but Hux rushes to cut him off. Ren doesn't need to be trying to talk right now. 

“You're back on Finalizer. I got you out of your shuttle. You should go to medbay as soon as you can – I had to help you start breathing again.” Hux glances at the discarded helmet where it's perched a few feet from Ren. Where it must have rolled during his frantic rush to free Ren from its tomb-like cradle. 

“I'm sorry about taking your helmet off. I really didn't have another choice.” Ren nods, a slow rock of his head, but gropes towards the helmet with trembling hands even as he accept Hux's explanation. Hux slides it across the floor to Ren's questing fingers, and Ren slips it on. Slides it over shuddering lips and cheeks just beginning to regain their color. Hides himself away and there's an ache through Hux's bones that might be a way to morn the loss. 

***

Hux half expects Ren not to show up for the officer's briefing the next morning. In fact, it would have been the first time that Hux hadn't seethed after one of Ren's unexpected, unscheduled absences. If he hadn't come, that is. Yet when Hux walks in, datapad tucked under one arm and hat firmly on his head, face bright – he'd been reluctant to wash it the night before, couldn't, can't stop thinking of the phantom feel of Ren's skin against his own – when he walks in, there Ren sits, an impassive wall of black cloth, opposite Hux's usual spot.

And he listens. 

As Hux details supply runs for Starkiller materials, Ren cocks his head to one side. As Hux listens to reports from each department, approves each one in turn, Ren taps at his datapad, occasionally nodding after something an officer says. He even adds a helpful comment about shipping lanes, and the potential for syndicate interference on some of the planned routes, voice scraping harsh out of a throat that sounds rubbed raw. 

When Hux finally closes the meeting, satisfied in a way he doesn't remember being lately, he stands to leave with a small smile, mouth turned up at the corners. 

“Hux,” Ren calls to him as he reaches the door. Hux turns to the hiss of Ren's hemet releasing. And Ren's face is brighter than the last time Hux saw it too, no longer death-pale and haggard. And Hux's hand comes up involuntarily, reaching out as though to trace the dark spot on Ren's lips, the bruise he himself must have made. 

“Hux... I...” Ren mutters, hesitant in a way Hux has never heard before. “I have... I need to say...” Ren's breath is a stutter-step of gasps, speeding loud in the stillness of the conference room. 

Hux's com sounds. 

And for a blinding moment he has the almost uncontrollable urge to rip it off, fling it across the room to lie, crushed in a corner. Because Ren has shut his mouth with a snap, is pulling back on his hemet with quick fingers.

“Ren, I'm sorry.”

“Don't trouble yourself, General.”

“No, I...” Hux pauses, grips his datapad so hard his fingers ache. “Come to my office later? We'll talk. After I get off shift?” And he can't help the tremble in his voice. Can't hide the need to hear Ren out, to know where they stand now, with Ren's bruised lips and wheezing breaths humming between them. With the feel of Ren's hair still flickering under his fingertips. 

Ren nods. 

And as he sweeps out of the room, Hux right behind him, Hux smiles. Later. Later.

***

Hux's hat is off. And he's tucked into the chair in his office, feet folded up underneath him. There's a knock at the door. He takes a deep, steadying breath. 

“Come.” A sigh of relief at the curtness of his command. 

The door slides open and there is Ren, masked, looming. Hux straightens a little in the chair, waves Ren inside. And Ren is plodding to settle himself in the hard chair across Hux's desk, to sprawl, huge. The leather of his gloves gleams as he pulls off his helmet.

“You wanted to speak to me?” Hux is proud of the even thrum of his voice. Ren nods. 

“I believe. That is... I... Why did you do it?” The last is said all in a rush, a breathy pant of a question. 

“Do what? Save your life?” Hux can't keep the bite out of his voice. It's as though Ren can't even say it. Ren nods again. “It was necessary.”

“But why _you personally?_ Surely someone else would have been better suited.” Hux rocks to his feet, stalks around the desk to face Ren, to stare down at those lips that still bear the mark of his own hard work.

“Because, Ren, I had to. Me.” And that's not an answer, Hux knows that, but it's the only response he has for Ren. Ren's lips purse, and all at once it's too much. Hux's fingers are reaching forward of their own accord. Brushing across Ren's lips, across the dark bruise on those soft curves. And for a moment Ren seems to lean into Hux's touch. His soft whimper flutters against Hux's fingers, involuntary and precious for it. Then Ren is slapping Hux's hand away, features stark. In the same moment he's reaching for the helmet. 

It's unbearable. 

Hux flings a hand out, clenches a fist around Ren's wrist. 

“No. Not around me. Not anymore.” Ren's nod is slow, a pained acquiescence. Hux breathes deep. “Ren...” Hux can hear Ren's breath speed too, those lungs that Hux has forced to expand, has brought to life with his lips, his touch, they draw in air that seems strangely thin. Hux's thumb rubs a circle on Ren's wrist. 

“Ren. I need... we need...” Hux cuts off, gathers himself. “Come to my quarters later. Just... please. Come.” Ren bites back a sound, soft hum that might be a moan as Hux lets go of his wrist. But he sighs out assent as well. Stumbles backward as Hux sinks into the chair he abandons. And Hux doesn't see him leave, can't, because he has buried his face in his hands, is pressing the feel of Ren's skin into his own cheek even as he wonders what he's doing.

***

Hux's skin tingles, little sparks of worry flickering through him as he takes another lap around his sitting room. Settles himself on the couch in a spot he's abandoned twice already. Tugs a finger under the collar of his undershirt, then tears his hand away – doesn't due to stretch it out. The hum of the alert at his door almost comes as a relief. Almost. 

Hux springs to his feet when Ren comes in, gestures to the couch where he's been perched. 

“Ren! Why don't you sit down?” And Ren pulls off his helmet as he settles himself on Hux's couch, hair falling in a loose curtain across his face. Hux wishes, in a lighting spark flash, that it didn't hide Ren away. 

“C-can I get you something to drink?” Hux backs across the room, can't seem to take his eyes away from the pale hands that are slowly being revealed as Ren tugs off his gloves. 

“Whatever you like, General.” And for all that Hux would give anything for Ren to call him by his rank in their everyday interactions, here it feels somehow indecent, wrong and demeaning. 

“Hux. It's Hux, at least to you.” And luckily he has to turn to the brandy before he can see whatever face Ren must be making at that. When he turns back, thankfully Ren's face is in shadow, and Hux can almost pretend he hasn't said anything. 

“Kylo.” Ren's voice, sudden and clear, makes him jump, almost spilling the brandy he has in the two glasses he's carrying. “It's Kylo now.”

Hux nods. He hands Ren a glass, watches those soft lips wrap around the edge. Ren's tongue flicks out to lick across them as he swallows. His eyes are hooded as they look up at Hux. 

“I... still don't understand, Hux. Why do you care so much?” Hux shakes his head a little. Slurps at his glass for a second as he tries to gather his thoughts. 

“When I... when I first saw your face, Ren... Kylo? You were crying. In that conference room. And why should you of all people be broken open like that?” Kylo gasps, scrambles backward across the the couch. And Hux can't let him do that, not now. He reaches out, a hand on Kylo's knee, and Kylo stops, trembling. 

“I only mean... You're always so... you have so much power. And you're... you're beautiful.” And there. He's said it, and Kylo will mock him forever for this, never let it go. And why did Hux ever think this was a good idea? He should have let the troopers pull Kylo from the shuttle. Should have left well enough alone, why this? And Kylo is staring at him, silent. Hux pulls his hand away, cradles the brandy in both hands as though it can suck his words away, leave them unsaid. 

“Hux...” Kylo breathes. Then he's setting his brandy on the floor, rubbing fingers across the spot on his knee, the spot where Hux's fingers just clutched. Hux peers up at him. Awe. That's all he can think of, the only word for the expression painting Kylo's face. Hux pulls a hand away from his glass, reaches out to run a finger along Kylo's ungloved hand. Kylo gasps. 

“I didn't deserve it. You saving me.” Hux shakes his head. And his glass is on the floor as well, he's so close to Kylo now, and he doesn't remember sliding across the couch. But he must have, because Kylo's face is next to his. He cups a hand around Kylo's cheek. 

“You did. I know you did.” Kylo shudders under his fingers, and Hux strokes across his cheekbone. “Is this alright?” And why is he doing this? 

“Of... of course.” Kylo's voice comes in a panting whisper, overwhelmed. Hux takes the hand that's on Kylo's knee, laces their fingers together. Kylo whimpers. 

“Can I... Am I allowed to do this?” And Hux has to ask. He has no idea what Kylo is allowed in his training. Kylo nods. Shakes under the press of Hux's fingers. His skin is so soft. “Can I kiss you?” Hux has never wanted this before, not like this. There have been a few flings, knees on a hard floor as he wraps lips around another officer's dick, sucks hard in the hope that somehow he'll feel something. But not like this. Not this flickering need that wants to burst through his skin, envelope them both in golden light. 

Kylo's eyes flutter closed as he breathes out his assent. Then Hux is pressing forward, soft swipe of lips across Kylo's swollen mouth. So different than yesterday, with Kylo breathing now, small whimpers escaping as Hux licks away a drop of brandy still clinging to the center of Kylo's mouth. And Kylo just parts his lips, passive, trembling. Has he ever done this before?

Hux thinks not, and that makes it somehow sweeter, as he cups Kylo's cheek. He sucks Kylo's bottom lip between his own, sweet. Kylo squeezes tight on his hand, chest heaving. Then Hux slides his hand up, gets his fingers tangled in that hair that he can't stop imagining. He'll admit that now, admit how he's lain awake at night, thinking of how it would feel to do just this. And Kylo's hair is just as soft as he imagined, better today now that Kylo is whimpering with every brush of Hux's hand through it, now that they're not on the floor of the hangar. Now that Kylo is alright. 

“Hux... Hux, more? Please?” Kylo is panting against Hux's lips, trying to press into Hux's hand in his hair and crush the other in a bruising grasp. 

“What do you want, Kylo?” Hux has never needed like this before, has never hoped desperately that he can give someone whatever they ask for. 

“I... I don't know? Just... don't let go. Please.” Kylo's voice is so sweet as he begs. Hux presses another kiss to those soft lips. Another caress of his mouth against Kylo's. 

“Can I take off your outer robes?” Kylo nods frantically. Hux has to tug his hand away from where it's still clenched in Kylo's, but then he's sliding Kylo's cowl over his head, pulling it off along with the heavy outer robe. And Kylo reaches out to him, seems about the stroke over Hux's sides, but pulls back. 

“You can touch me. It's ok. It's alright, Kylo.” Then those hands fumble across his ribs, huge fingers stroking. Burning through his thin undershirt. And Kylo's shoulders are bare, nothing more than thin leggings and undershirt now. Incredible. 

Hux runs a hand up across Kylo's arm, feels at the muscles that cord across the top of his shoulders. Kylo moans. Trembles. 

“Too much?” Because Kylo's panting, just at the caress of Hux's fingers on his skin. And Hux feels like he understands. Because there's light inside him, brightness too harsh, too much. As though the world has narrowed down to just this room, and there's too great a thing between them to ever fit inside here. 

“No. No, Hux, please.” He presses closer to Kylo, can't let Kylo think that he wants to stop. Kylo's fingers trace down his sides to pet at Hux's soft stomach, trembling. And their lips are together again, a searching kiss. This time Hux slips his tongue inside, Kylo's sliding clumsily against his. Sweet taste of Kylo's whines pouring into him. He tugs, pulls at Kylo's waist, and Kylo tumbles forward into his lap. And Hux helps arrange his legs, splays out Kylo's thighs to straddle him. 

Kylo is so big, a shaking wall as he shudders against Hux. His hands are frantic now, running up and down Hux's sides as though he doesn't know what to do with them. 

“Shhh. Shhh. I've got you, Kylo.” The words spill out before Hux can stop them, calming, soft whisper. But Kylo nods, face full of something that might be awe. “Have you done this before?” And what is this? Hux doesn't quite know, hadn't meant this to happen. 

Kylo shakes his head. 

“Nothing?” 

“No. No one... no one wanted me. Not ever.” Kylo arches into the hand Hux runs down his back. Gasps as Hux cups around his ass. “Hux. Oh, Force. Hux. What...” Suddenly Hux realizes he's hard, dick throbbing as Kylo presses forward against him. And Kylo's hips jerk a little as Hux squeezes his ass, feels at hard muscle. And he wants nothing more than to touch without Kylo's leggings, to press careful fingers against every part of Kylo's beautiful body that no one but Hux will ever get to see. To caress down sides that he has brought back to life with his own breath. He pushes backward, tries to stand. 

Kylo whines, frantic, desperate. 

“I... Just. Let me up. For a second, Kylo. I'm not going anywhere. Not ever.” And Kylo rolls off, panting, eyes disbelieving. Then Hux stands, grabs Kylo's hand and pulls. Kylo struggles to his feet, follows after as Hux tumbles towards the bedroom. 

He rips off his own undershirt as he goes, lets Kylo's hand drop for just long enough to struggle out of his trousers. Then he turns, sees Kylo staring at him in wonder. 

“Can I take off your shirt too?” Kylo nods, desperate shake of his head too fast. And Hux slides his fingers up under that tight black fabric. He gasps when it comes over Kylo's head. Has a sudden moment where he wants to cover himself back up, can never compare to the marble statue curves of Kylo's body. But Kylo is pressing into his hands, running hungry eyes over Hux's own body, and the moment passes. He pushes Kylo towards the bed. Drags Kylo's leggings down as he shoves him down. Kylo's cock juts up in his boxers, a hard bulge that makes Hux's mouth water just to look at. 

“Can I suck you? Please, please Kylo.” His voice is too needy, he should get himself under control, but Kylo's looking at him like he's taken the air from the room, like Hux is the only star in an empty sky. 

“You'd do that? For me?” Disbelief, and Hux wants to tear apart whoever has made Kylo think this is not something he deserves. Everyone who makes Kylo sob alone in a conference room. Rip them to pieces and leave them on a floor. 

He can't help stealing another kiss from Kylo's gaping lips, so sweet. Kylo nods. And then Hux sinks to his knees, still aching from yesterday's injury. But that doesn't matter now, not when he has Kylo's dick in front of him, now that he's pulling down Kylo's boxers. 

The first stroke of his hand has Kylo shouting, hips jerking forward. Hux can't believe he's the first one to get to do this, wraps his lips around the head of Kylo's cock and tastes what no one has ever tasted before. His, all his, and Kylo's moans are loud in his ears. Hux presses a hand against Kylo's hips to keep them on the bed as he slides down his dick. It's thick in his mouth, and he flicks his tongue against the underside. 

“Hux... fuck.” Kylo's voice is broken. His cock jerks in Hux's mouth. He's not going to last long, Hux's is certain about that, but that's fine. They'll have time for more. Hux isn't going to let this go, now that he's gotten hold of Kylo, now that he knows the sweet sounds that are dripping from Kylo's lips. He glances upward. Kylo is staring down at him, disbelieving. He reaches out, brushes a hand through Hux's hair. And Hux moans around Kylo's cock. 

Then Kylo's balls are drawing up, short warning. The flood of come in Hux's mouth is sharp, and Hux swallows, doesn't want to waste a drop. There's too much though, and a little dribbles down his chin as he pulls back, smiles up at Kylo. Kylo's hand trembles as it slides from Hux's hair, swipes at Hux's chin. Kylo is panting, breath fast and harsh. 

“T-thank you. Thank you, Hux. C-can I?” He gestures at Hux, and it's only then that Hux realizes how hard he is, how his cock throbs between his legs. He stands, climbs on the bed next to Kylo. 

“Of course.” Kylo fumbles at his boxers, pulls them off. Then a hand wraps clumsily around Hux's dick. And it shouldn't be good, Kylo's fist too tight, rough without spit to ease the way, but the expression on Kylo's face is enough. Wonder. Awe. 

No one has ever looked at Hux like this. 

And Kylo is babbling, thanks and joy pouring from his lips as he strokes frantically at Hux's cock. Hux isn't going to last much longer, not under the onslaught of Kylo's voice, his beautiful eyes, his pretty hair. The flutter of his breath against Hux's skin. The breath that Hux gave him back. He arches into Kylo's touch. Too good. The world warps around him. 

“Hux...” Kylo moans, and Hux comes at the word, back arching up, hips jerking forward frantically into Kylo's fist. Splattering himself with come, and panting. Kylo lets go of Hux's dick as he finally comes down. He's staring, eyes wide. And as Hux watches, he brings his fingers up, licks Hux's come off of them with an awestruck expression on his face. “Hux.” 

Then Kylo's sitting up, face closing off. Pushing away, and Hux can't have that. He grabs, takes a hold of a huge shoulder and pulls hard. Kylo collapses back onto the bed. Lies next to him, mouth set. 

“I should go. Let me go, Hux.” Yet he's still pressing into Hux's grip, squirming closer to Hux even as he speaks. 

“No. Not now. Never. You're not leaving me now, Kylo. Not unless you want to.” Kylo shakes his head, and Hux buries his face in Kylo's hair where his head has tucked itself against Hux's shoulder. “I won't make you go. You're mine now.”

“I am?”

“If you want to me.”

“Yes. Yes, and Hux?” Hux presses a kiss into Kylo's hair. “Thank you. For everything...” he trails off as Hux tilts his chin upward. As Hux kisses lips that are sweet as candy. Lips that are his now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also partially a result of Pablo's comments about Hux having seen Kylo without the helmet before TFA. Also it was mainly written longhand, which was an interesting experience for me. 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr at [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
